


Wishing Well - A SessKagu One Shot

by Jin_Wuxian



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin_Wuxian/pseuds/Jin_Wuxian
Summary: What if the Bone Eater's Well could grant your heart's desire? What does he, the Great Lord Sesshomaru, desire?Please give a KUDOS and comment if you enjoyed it! :D
Relationships: Kagura & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Wishing Well - A SessKagu One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to Dreamcatcher "Break the Wall" and "Can't get you out of my mind" 
> 
> I really love the phrase, "I wanted to see you" because that's how a lot of characters in Inuyasha express their longing/emotions for others. It may be a little rushed but I feel satisfied with the ending.

  
It had been over a year since she passed, Naraku was long gone as were the rest of his incarnations. The demon lord flew above the now empty flower field where she drew her last breath. His eyes narrowed somewhat as he noticed a small feather sitting in the middle of the barren dirt. The Great Lord Sesshomaru became curious and lowered himself to the ground, using his only arm to gently pick up the feather. Just as he was about to grab it, it seemed to blow ever-so-slightly out of his grasp, a few feet forward. Sesshomaru frowned slightly but walked a few steps forward and reached for it again. It moved again, as if it was teasing him. Sesshomaru growled and hastily grabbed the feather, squeezing it in his palm. It managed to squirm from his grasp and flew higher and higher above the ground, Sesshomaru decided to follow it. The feather flew around his face, gently grazing each cheek like a kiss before hurling itself ahead of him. Sesshomaru's curiousity grew as the feather seemed to take a life of it's own. He found himself interested in where it would lead him next. 

  
The feather finally started lowering down to the ground next to a familiar landmark, the Bone Eater's Well. It had a faint pink glow and Sesshomaru noticed something that had not been there before. Surrounding the well were Daikagura Camellia flowers. They were stunning and in bloom. Sesshomaru wondered why the flowers suddenly were growing around the well. Sesshomaru picked one of the flowers up by it's stem and held it up to his nose, _"Why... why does it smell like her? Like... Kagura..."._ Sesshomaru felt a bit sentimental as he remembered the blood-stained petals that blew past him, alterting him that Kagura was dying by Naraku's hand. 

  
Rin, Sesshomaru's adopted human ward, had been undergoing some miko training under Lady Kaede. The young girl explained many things she learned to the great demon lord, including the meaning of certain flowers. Rin recently told Sesshomaru that Daikagura flowers represented a sacred dance performed for the God's at shrines. Sesshomaru gazed into the Bone Eater's Well, it seemed dilapidated due to it's lack of use. Kagome had been sent back to her time and Inuyasha was forced to return to the feudal era. Sesshomaru recalled something that Kaede once said when telling the story of the well to young Rin, "The well can sense your heart's desires, if there is any hesitation in your wish then it will not let you pass through to the other side". 

  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes and pondered thoughtfully, "My heart's desires?..." Just as he had a flashback of blood-stained petals and black long wavy locks being thrown about in the wind -- he sensed her presence. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open and his mouth slightly opened agape in shock, "Kagura" he said softly as he saw the beautiful woman floating above the well, wearing a layered kimono, the top layer with a jade green and gold design while a pastel green kosode peaked out from her collar. Her hair was tied into an elegant and etheral looking hairstyle with gold hairpins and a gold comb in the middle. She also had a white feather which sat ever-so-delicately at the base of her elaborate bun. Despite her oufit changes, he could tell it was her based on her scent, it was slightly different but definitely her. 

  
The Wind Goddess's eyes opened slowly, her red orbs gazing down at the handsome youkai standing below her. She smiled gently, "Sesshomaru. I'm back". She landed gracefully in the grass next to him, her two feet still bare as ever. 

  
Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly and made a question in to a statement, "You have changed". 

  
Kagura chuckled, "Yes, I turned into a Wind Goddess after I died. Invisible to humans and youkai alike. Did you not sense me?". Sesshomaru recalled many moons ago when he was able to master the Meido Zangetsuha, "I did... It was because of you, I was able to master the reforged Tenseiga". 

  
Kagura nodded, "It seems so. My death must have had a great impact on you Sesshomaru, you seemed so upset. It was very unbecoming of you" she teased. 

  
Sesshomaru stepped forward and gently reached for a stray sideburn that hung next to her face, tucking it behind her ear, "That is what Totosai said. That your death changed my heart. I felt something I had never known before ... grief". 

  
Kagura's eyes widened slightly and a red tinge covered her cheeks, "Sesshomaru..." before shaking her head as if snapping out of a trance, "Anyways, how did you summon me like this?"

  
Sesshomaru gazed deeply into her blood red eyes and stated, "I wanted to see you".

  
Kagura's eyes softened and she gave a slight smile, "I see. The Bone Eater's Well must have understood your wish... I was so happy when you came to me last time. I thought I was going to die all alone in that field. Thank you, Sesshomaru". Tears fell down each side of Kagura's face. 

  
Sesshomaru pulled Kagura against his chest, causing her to exclaim, "S-Sesshomaru?!" while blood rushed to her cheeks. 

  
"Don't cry..." Sesshomaru replied while holding her head against his chest. 

  
Kagura looked up into his yellow eyes and whispered, "Okay, I won't cry anymore, on one condition". 

  
Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly, "What is it?" 

  
Kagura said nothing as she levitated a few inches higher to reach his lips with hers. 

  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened but he didn't not pull back from her kiss. His heart beat furiously within his chest, he had never known emotions like this before. Was it passion? Lust? Whatever it was, he did not mind it. 

  
Kagura chuckled and said, "Promise me we can do that again" while brushing her fingers through his silver-white locks. 

  
Sesshomaru smirked slightly, "Very well" and he leaned down to kiss her, "I've been waiting for you" she whispered before their lips met again for a tender kiss. The two floated upwards into the sky as their kiss and embrace deepened, high above the wishing well. 


End file.
